teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver
Oliver, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the twentieth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Matt Shively. Throughout the Series Season Three Stiles gets shown to his room. "I would go with sleep," someone inside the room says. Stiles turns to meet his new roommate, Oliver, who is in restraints. Oliver asks if there was a suicide and then asks if it's Monday, because there are more suicides on Monday. Stiles calls for someone to let him out of the room. "I heard it, by the way. It happened in the stairwell, right?" Stiles asks how he knew that, and Oliver tells him that he heard the echo. "It's this place. Something about the way that it was built. Everything echoes, eventually. It's why they call it Echo House." Stiles looks out the window and stays that way until dawn. Oliver wakes up and asks him if he's been awake all night. "Yeah, I can't sleep without my pillow," Stiles says. Oliver starts to cough. He swallowed a bug the other day and keeps coughing like it's still in his throat. "That's disgusting, Oliver," Stiles mutters. The doors get unlocked. Stiles heads out to find a phone. Oliver sticks to him and explains about the other patients. The violent ones are in a closed unit. Hillary has OCD. Gary thinks he's Jesus Christ. Dan, also Jesus. Mary. "Mary Magdalene?" "No, she also thinks she's Jesus. You'd be surprised how many Jesuses we get." Oliver asks why Stiles wants to use the phone already, and Stiles tells him that after one night he's changed his mind about Eichen House being safe "for me, or anyone. Ever." They overhear a woman at the pay phone saying, "I think you're wrong. I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story. The whole story. I really think they should know. Yes, I do. One of them is standing right behind me." Stiles looks at her, wondering if she was talking about him. Stiles asks who she is, and Oliver tells him that Meredith Walker is a little weird. Stiles tries to use the pay phone only to discover that it's dead. "Yeah, they turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide," Oliver says. Stiles gives Meredith a look. Stiles slams the phone down and walks away. He claims he's going to get out of this nuthouse, and Oliver chastises him for calling the facility that. In Eichen House, Stiles attends a group therapy session. Morrell says they're going to talk about guilt. She says that guilt is a good thing and a mature emotion. "Malia, you said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction." "I said it made me feel sick to my stomach," Malia replies. Morrell explains that you can feel guilt in your gut and it isn't just psychological. Stiles looks over his shoulder and sees the wrapped man. He turns back to the group a little panicked, and Morrell asks him how guilt makes him feel. Stiles tells her that guilt makes him nervous, like there's a sense of urgency. She fills in that he feels this sense of urgency to make up for something he's done. Stiles feels the wrapped man get closer and tries not to look at him. Morrell asks what they call someone who doesn't experience guilt. Oliver raises his hand and says, "Sociopath." Stiles rubs at the red lines spidering along his neck, which causes Morrell to cut the session short. She takes Stiles aside to talk to him. Stiles makes his way to the basement door, but he can't open it. Oliver appears suddenly behind him and asks him what he's doing. Stiles jumps in surprise. "Doctors don't even have a key to this door," Oliver says, "only Brunski." Oliver says that if Stiles wants the keys, he's probably going to have to figure out a way to trick him. Later, Oliver and Malia fight. He accuses her of lying. "She said that they drill holes in your head. She said--" The orderlies take Oliver away. When Stiles helps Malia up, she slips him the keys. Oliver begs them not to put a hole in his head. Oliver appears and uses a taser on Stiles. He stuns Malia, too. "I also got his Haldol," Oliver says. He uses it to knock Malia out. "Like I was saying, Stiles, they used to do trepanation here." Stiles struggles to ask Oliver what he's doing. Oliver picks up a drill and tells Stiles he's going to let the evil spirits out. Stiles comes to strapped into a chair. Oliver coughs and finally coughs up a bug. It's possible that it's a firefly. Or a fly like the ones that came out of Barrow. Oliver brings the drill closer to Stiles, while Stiles begs him to stop. The nogitsune tells Oliver to "start with her," and Oliver hears him. "You did this," Stiles says. "You got into his head." "Every Dracula needs a Renfield," the nogitsune replies. Oliver makes preparations to drill into Malia's skull. Stiles asks the nogitsune to let Malia go. "Let me in," he says. Stiles struggles against his bonds. The nogitsune asks Stiles if he wants Malia to leave there alive. "Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place." Stiles begs him to let Malia go. Stiles screams and cries, and he eventually lets the nogitsune in. The nogitsune says Oliver's name, and he stops going after Malia. It breaks the restraints and walks over to Oliver, then takes the drill from him and knocks him out. Malia wakes up and calls Stiles's name. The nogitsune just smirks. Appearances Season Three *"Echo House" Category:Humans Category:Season Three Characters Category:Guest Characters